


“This is our first Christmas where we’re like a normal family.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Imagine spending your first Christmas with Jax after moving into a new house with him





	“This is our first Christmas where we’re like a normal family.”

“Jax, baby, come get a cookie before I put them away.”

You grabbed the spatula and began to remove the cookies from the cooling rack and place them into the cookie jar. You left one on the counter for Jax, him coming into the kitchen. He grabbed the cookie and took a bite, closing his eyes and making a humming noise. You laughed and continued to put the cookies away.

“I take that as I did well?”

“You did great.”

He shoved his hand into the cookie jar and pulled out a handful, earning a slap to his wrist.

“You can’t eat them now Jax. They’re for the party.”

“I only took like 3.”

“Right.”

You shook your head and put the last of the batch into the jar and sealed it.

“Well the cookies are done, the vegetables are done, the mashed potatoes are done, the gravy is done and all the decorations are put up.”

“Good.”

Jax put the last cookie into his mouth and walked with you into the living room and gently laid you down on the couch, sliding in behind you. He wrapped his arms around you and nuzzled his nose against your neck.

“I thought we could lay here for a little bit, cuddle until we have to start getting ready.”

You smiled and nodded at him, pushing your back more into his chest.

“Let's watch a movie.”

Jax wrapped one arm around your body and you sighed, content.

“This is our first Christmas where we’re like a normal family.”

“I know babe. Our first Christmas in our first house together.”

His lips pressed against your shoulder and you closed your eyes as he yawned. You’d spent practically the whole day inside, cooking and decorating the house while Jax had been outside, putting the finishing touches on the outside decorations. You’d woken up early to start cooking and your eyes were beginning to feel a little heavy.

“Let's just take a little nap instead.”

Jax nodded and pulled you closer to him, his hand resting on your hip. He laid his head next to yours and yawned again. 

"That sounds pretty good right about now.“

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stuck the knife into the roast beef and were cutting into it when the timer went off.

“Shit.”

Your hands were full of grease. Gemma heard you from the other side of the kitchen where she was heating up the gravy and made her way over to you.

“What do you need? You look like you could use some help baby.”

“Thanks, Gemma. I’m just a little overwhelmed.”

“Trust me, I get it. New house, the first time you’ve hosted a big event. It ain’t easy being Queen.”

She winked at you and you smiled, handing her the oven mitts so she could pull out the pie.

“Thankfully I had the best teacher.”

“That you did.”

You and Gemma continued to prepare everything for dinner, Lyla and Brooke joining in later to help out while the guys joked around and drank. The 4 of you spoke and sipped wine as you got everything ready, laughing as you heard Tig and Bobby bickering about something. As you were carving the roast, you felt arms wrap around your waist and a chin rest on your shoulder. 

"You look beautiful right now.“

You raised your eyebrow and looked at Jax for a second.

“I like seeing you with a knife.”

“You would, Teller.”

You laughed and shook your head, looking back down, Jax chuckling a bit too and kissing your ear.

“Won’t be long until you’re a Teller too.”

You blushed and smiled at that. You’d been together for almost 3 years now and things had gotten pretty hectic in the last couple of months. With Jax’s transition to President, to Clay’s death, to the introduction of Nero and the take-off of Diosa, your relationship had been tested many times and you’d made it through the fire each time. Not without your fights of course, but you knew that you loved Jax enough to take the heat of the club and Jax knew that you were the one with how well you’d taken everything that his life sent your way, including Abel and his mother.

“Once this shit with the club settles down, I’m gonna make you my wife.”

You put the knife down an turned in his arms, resting your hands on his cheeks.

“I know. I can’t wait.”

“Me either.”

He leaned forward and kissed you, his hands finding their way to your hips. They began to slide a little lower and someone cleared their throat. You looked over to see Gemma and Nero watching you, a smile on his face and a smirk on hers.

“Need me to take over?”

You blushed and pushed Jax away.

“No, he’s leaving.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Abel, baby, go get your presents.”

His eyes opened wide.

“I can open the rest of them now?”

“Yes, baby. Go get them.”

You and Jax had planned to make him wait until tonight to open them but one look at his innocent, pleading eyes and you both had caved, telling him that he could only open two. He shot up and raced over to the tree, looking at the tags to see which were his. You watched him as he tore the paper off and screamed when he saw the action figures he’s been wanting but Jax just watched you.

He loved how happy Abel made you, how he could feel the love pouring off of you as you watched the little boy. He smiled to himself and rubbed your back, looking back to Abel and enjoying the view of his family in his new home.


End file.
